Girls Are Better Than Boys
by Alice-Rose-718
Summary: Please keep in mind this is naruto's mind we're in be a little...um...creative


Disclaimer: This cruel idea is mine, all mine!!!!!

Girls are better than boys!!!

They had fallen asleep under a tree. Sakura was on the other side asleep, they could hear her snoring. Naruto had been reading scripts as he fell asleep; there was one that was stuck in his mind. It was the scroll of dreams he didn't know what it meant or where he had gotten it. He had read it out loud and tried to figure out what it would do.

Sasuke was just staring out at the river that they where traveling by. He hadn't taken his eyes off of it for almost an hour. Naruto was a bit concerned, he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face and for a moment there was nothing. He put his hand down and figured that Sasuke as asleep with his eyes open. Naruto got in front of Sasuke and made the most repulsive faces, it was childish. Then again when you think of the word childish whom do you think of but Naruto Uzumaki. Without any warning and in one swift move Sasuke threw Naruto down. "Go to sleep Naruto in this mission there is no time to play. We must be ready to fight." He had been really touchy that day, Naruto decided to leave it alone.

They both fell asleep around twelve that night. Every thing seemed normal and nothing was wrong at the time. Naruto had a dream an odd dream; every thing was going like it did before he had go to sleep and it all felt so real. But in the dream he woke up as a girl and so did Sasuke and Sakura was having the time of her life talking to them. They looked completely different, Sasuke's hair was longer just by a bit. He was wearing a skirt and a tube top. Other than his appearance he still had the same voice. Naruto looked like he did in his sexy jutsu but this time he actually had clothes on and not fog. He sounded as he normally did.

The boys woke up the next morning oddly refreshed. Saskue felt different like he was a new person, totally not himself. Naruto was the same way except for the fact he knew the feeling he knew it from some where before. They looked at each other in horror, "Um… Sasuke you are a girl literally." This frightened Naruto but now that Sasuke was a girl maybe Sakura would fall for him.

"Naruto I think you've always been one but, um, more now that usual." Sasuke was in shock. He started to laugh uncontrollably, and he just couldn't stop. Naruto looked down and he figured out the feeling he was having.

"Sasuke it's my dream, it came true!"

"Wait your dream last night was like this."

"What about a dream?" Sakura popped out of the pathway she had fish in a sack. "Oh, MY, GOD!!!!" She shrieked and threw throwing stars at them. They both dogged the weapons. She was stunned.

"No Sakura it's me Naruto!"

"How do I know?"

"You like some one who has had family issues." He shifted his eyes towards Saskue. She gave him a stare that said she knew it was him she just wish it wasn't.

"And Sasuke? But how?" She turned to the other girl.

"Naruto doesn't know about the Hinata thing." She nodded and automatically knew it was him. After all people thought Naruto knew the least bit about Hinata's feelings for him, they were all wrong.

"Wait what about Hinata?" Naruto was still as stupid as a girl. Sakura looked at the ground and went back to putting the fish on the fire. She gave them their food and sat down on the rock right next to the river.

"Well Naruto, Saskue I think there's only one way to fix this is directly targeting the problem." Sakura stood up and flung her self at Saskue and pinned him on the ground. She pulled out a shuriken she raised her arm and with in a second Sasuke was an old friend that had gone to join the rest of his family.

Then Sakura got of if Saskue who was looking straight in to Sakura's eyes as it had happened. She walked towards Naruto; he was shaking in his place. Paralyzed by fear of what had just happened. Sakura the girl who he thought he had loved had killed one of the last Uchiha and now he was left to witness it. She grabbed his shoulders and smiled.

Naruto jolted up in his bed and looked around, Sasuke was breathing and Sakura had been in a deep sleep. He looked down at him self just to check. There was a sigh of relief, 'good I'm not a girl'. He lay back down and he heard Sasuke say, "I hope you're not."


End file.
